Fantastic 4: The Story of the Triquetra
by painting-reality
Summary: Johnny/oc Did you know that there were three more passengers on the mission in space? Three sisters travel with Reed Richards and develop powers too. Marie the oldest is a photographer and engineer for the mission but also has a past with Johnny. on hold.
1. Chapter 1 Deal With the Devil

I ** DO NOT** own Fantastic 4, only Marie, Jessica, and Teresa.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Doctor Reed Richards and Ben Grimm stood outside of Von Doom Industries staring at the statue being built, "Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself." Ben said in disbelief.

"With all the money he has you'd think he'd put it to use but no, he has to waste it on a thousand dollar statue." A voice said behind them. When they turned around they saw three girls, sisters, all with varying ages.

"I knew I liked you for some reason Marie." Ben said to the girl who had spoken. Marie, age 22, grinned as her two younger sisters stood behind her. "Are you sure it's not because you're my god father?"

Ben chuckled and hugged her then looked to the two girls behind her, "Hello Jessica, Terri."

Jessica, the middle child at the age of 17, punched his arm playfully, "I told you its Jessie, Uncle."

Ben shook his head then hugged Teresa who stood by Marie with a shy smile.

"So, why the statue?" Marie asked while wrapping her arm across her youngest sister's, Teresa age 15, shoulders.

Reed replied after he got his hugs. "Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy."

"Smallness, huh?" Marie looked at the statue, "More like creating the feeling of wanting to poke my eye out with a spork." She muttered the last part quietly; her sisters were the ones to hear. Jessie laughed at that while Terri giggled quietly.

"Good thing it ain't workin'." Ben said as he looked to Reed. "Reed what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip mall science."

"This isn't our first stop, in case you forgot." Reed said as they started walking to the doors. Marie pushed Terri in her mentor's direction. This science stuff was her area, not Marie and Jessica's. "Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little… larger than life."

"Ugh, gag me." Marie said as they stepped through the doors, Jessica had to pull her.

**Marie's POV**

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of t he human genome-"

"What's he saying?" Jessica asked trying to understand what exactly Reed was saying.

"Basically, Reed wants to go into space to play cat and mouse with this cloud to see if there is anything that he can learn from it to help us little humans to get healthier, stronger, and basically understand our species more… I think." I tried to explain the best that I could.

"Ah, but why are we here?"

I looked to her, "Right now we're just showing our support for Reed. He needs it right-"

"_Turn it off. Please."_

"- now. Uh oh, this can't be good." I said, "Stay here." I stood up from my seat between my sisters off to the side of the room to go stand next to Ben.

"- I don't think that I've explained my proposal fully." Reed said trying to get Victor to let him continue.

"- No I think you have," Victor interrupted once again, "same old Reed- always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" He threw the latest issue of _Wired Magazine_ onto the table; the cover read _'Reed Richards BANKRUPT'_

Reed nodded but went back to stand at the end of the table. "You remember when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly but he shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

Victor turned on the lights. "So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys." Reed shrugged. "Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" Reed couldn't think of and answer and turned to Ben who turned to me. Victor stood up from his seat. "It's my job- to stay a step ahead and to know what other men don't."

Ben groaned, "I can't take this."

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed tried to reassure him.

"He's right, Ben- It is just business." A voice came from behind us.

"I think you three know my director of genetic research Susan Storm."

"Sue?" I asked with a smile.

"One more thing he's got." I heard Ben mutter to Reed before he addressed Sue. "Hey, Susie."

"Hey." She smiled and hugged Ben, "Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?"

"Great." Ben smiled as he released her.

"Great." She smiled then turned to me. "Hey, Marie! I missed you." She hugged me and kissed me on the check. Sue was like a sister to me while she and Reed dated. She was the one I turned to when I had gotten custody of my sisters three years ago when I was 19.

"I missed you to Susu." I replied

"How are the girls?"

I smiled and pointed to my left. She turned and greeted the girls, "My goodness, you girls have grown." She said as Jessica and Teresa ran into her arms. They spoke for a minute as I turned to Reed, who was squirming where he stood. I frowned at him but he just smiled at me. Sue finally turned to Reed at that moment.

"Uh… how have you been?" He asked

"Never better." She shook his hand.

"Awkward!" I whispered yelled to Ben but it was obvious to everyone. Ben nodded.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Victor cut in.

"Oh not at all." Reed said turning back to Victor.

"Good." He said and walked to where we were, "Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help. You know you made a lot of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me of I savor the moment."

Reed cleared his throat. "You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-"

"The number is 75, and its applications and patents."

"What about his firstborn?" Ben cut in.

"Ben." Reed said

"Victor laughed, "Come on. Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your forth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?"

Reed swallowed and looked to Sue then shook Victor's hand in agreement. "Well, then, to our future. Together. It's funny how things turn out isn't it?" Said Victor

"Hilarious." I said then turned to my sisters,"Come on, we still got to go get Jessica's homework." Jessica groaned but followed Teresa and I to the elevator.

When the door opened Sue, Reed, and Ben had joined us.

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have picked up speed." Sue said

"Oh, I factored them in to my coordinates." I shook my head. _Such a know it all._

"Right. Of course you did, in theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

"I can assure you-"

"When are we leaving?" Ben cut in.

"And how long are we going to be?" I added. I needed to know how long to get Jessica out of school.

Sue turned to us, "For a few days. If you have problems with getting Jessie out just let me know." She looked between Reed and Ben, "I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." She handed Reed a business card.

"I think I remember the number." He said

"It's been changed."

"Burn." I whispered and Ben hit the back of my head.

Reed took the card with a frown. Ben cleared his throat and Reed remembered what we discussed yesterday, "As far as crew I was hoping Bed could pilot the mission and Marie be the mission-"

"- Marie is already lined up to be the mission photographer in the control room, and we already have a pilot on our payroll. Marie will work with him. You're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother? Johnny?"

I choked on the piece of gum I just started chewing. "I will be working with who?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi! New story! Let me know what you think. The comments help think me think and get inspiration.<em> Thanks R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Here's JOHNNY!

I don't own anything bit the sisters... sadly. R&R. Shout out to NataliaRoma97!

Chapter 2

Marie POV

I watched as the motorcycle and dust get closer to the launch station, where I am with Ben and Reed. Jessica and Teresa were talking quietly behind me, probably about what my reaction will be when I have to face that _thing_.

"Can't do it, cannot do it." Ben said walking away with the binoculars he had looking at _the thing._

"External S.R.B.'s, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew-"

"- No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model."

"Oh, come on, now Ben."

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

"Youthful high spirits."

I snorted and turned to him, "Reed, they crashed in into a wall."

"A flight simulator." Ben continued

"Do you know how long it took me to fix that?" Down below you could hear the bike getting closer. "Ugh, the things I do for you Reed." I huffed then grabbed my laughing sisters' arms and walked down the steps. "We're going to get ready." I said but heard Reed talking about Ben doing things he didn't want to do for Reed much like I had.

"You do know that you're gonna have to face him sometime right?" Teresa told me.

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

"I she just doesn't want to fall in love with him all over again." Jessie said

"Like I said, don't remind me." I said and they dropped it… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pics of suits on my profile.)<strong>

I helped the girls find their skin tight brown suits and we were changing when Sue came in, "I'm so sorry Marie. I didn't know that Victor only ordered four blue suits."

Our suits were different they were a dark drown and the fabric looked like leather but it wasn't. It breathed, unlike leather, and as embarrassed as I was to admit it the fabric was so light that you couldn't even feel it. Sue said that it acts as a second skin so I guess it's supposed to feel like that. Oh well.

I smiled as a zipped up my suit but left the top alone like Sue's was and turned to her, "It's fine. I like the brown better."

"Ditto." Jessica said and Teresa nodded as they zipped their suits all the way up.

Sue smiled at them, "Well then, why don't we go meet up with the guys?"

My sisters nodded but I shooed them away. "You go ahead I have to grab my camera stuff."

"Alright." Sue smiled and linked arms with Jessica and Terri.

I got all of my camera supplies together; the lenses and all then went after my sisters and Sue.

My sisters and I are close even though we come from a jumbled up family. Jessica and I have the same parents, Fabian and Isabelle Marco. The four of us all lived in Florence Italy until my father moved us to the States were we met Ben and later Reed. Ben became our older brother figure when we needed him, when our mother died. A year later our dad met Teresa's mom, Kimberly Warren, and married her only after six months of knowing her, then Teresa came. They gave Teresa our step mother's last name, I don't know why. Maybe our dad wanted Terri to have a piece of her in case something ever happened to her. Mine and Jessica's middle names are our mother's name, Isabelle Lucia Marco. I got Isabelle and Jessie got Lucia. Anyway, Ben and Reed had shown the three of us that to be a family you didn't need to be full blood. Soon we were a happy family and Jessie and I had gotten a new mother but hen tragedy struck and our parents died in a car accident and now I have custody over the two. We've been good, the three of us but I couldn't help but fell like our family was going to grow soon. Oh well, we'll see what happens.

Anyways I caught up to the girls and notice that Sue was hesitating to move any further. I knew Reed and Sue's break up was bad. I was even the one to push Reed into asking her out… as you can see that didn't work out too well. "What are you guys doing? I thought you'd already be in the locker room."

Jessie smiled, "Sue's too afraid to move around the corner."

Terri nodded, "Yep, she scared of seeing Reed again."

"I am not!" she defended herself.

"Are too!" The girls say.

"Are not!"

"Really Sue, it's just Reed. Buck up some courage." I interrupted

"You mean like you with Johnny?" She raised an eyebrow.

I glared and heard Johnny in the other room say something about being priceless. I scowled at the wall when my sister saw the look on my face they started singing, "You think he's gorgeous. You want to kiss him. You want to hug him. You want to love him."

My scowl turned to them, "Quit it!"

They start again, "You want to love him. You want to kiss him. You want to-"

My scowl deepened and then grabbed them by their ears and pulled them with me as I followed Sue, who finally got the courage to move.

Sue announced our entrance by answering Ben's question as to who invented the suits. "Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

"See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot, and the cool stuff cool." Johnny told Ben as if he was a five year old.

I tried to keep my mouth shut but I just… just couldn't help myself. "Very good Johnny, now tell me, what's 2+2?" I slow clapped with a smirk on my face.

Johnny's head snapped toward me and sat there in shock. "M-Marie?" he managed to choke out.

I smiled, "Hi Johnny."

He seemed to snap out of his shock and slowly stand up. I smile a blush when he looks me up and down. I've changed a lot since he last saw me two years ago. I used to bleach my hair blond hair with bangs and never wore make up. I looked quite childish. Now I have my dark brown haired that matched my sisters but mine has dark auburn highlight, and I use make up almost every day.

"You… you look different, a-a good different."

I smiled again, "Is Johnny Storm stuttering?'

My sisters and I laugh when he blushes.

He was going to say something but Reed got up and walked toward Sue. "Wow. Fantastic." Sue smiles and straightens up a bit, liking the complement. "Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules."

And just like that Sue's smile turned to a frown, I grimed at Reed obliviousness. "Idiot." I whispered.

I saw Jessica and Teresa shake their heads and Jessica went as far as slapping herself on her forehead.

"I've been working on a formula for this." Reed continues.

"Great minds think alike." Sue grumbles then moves to hand Ben his outer suit. "Here you go, Ben."

"Thanks, Sweetie." He looks to my sisters and I. "Hey why are theirs different?"

"Victor didn't make enough for them so they got different ones. Theirs has both the inner and outer suit in one."

"And I for one I'm thankful." Johnny mumbled still looking at me.

Sue slapped Johnny's head as she walked by and threw Reed outer to him. Reed's eyes followed her.

I shook my head at Johnny and turned to my sisters. "Do your girls want to come with me or are you staying here?"

"I'm staying." Jessie said,

Terrie nodded, "Yeah, me to. I have to double check the calculations and schematics with Reed."

"What are you going to do chick-a-dee." I asked Jessica

Ben through her over his shoulder, "Don't worry Marco, I'll take care of her." he said as mt sister laughed.

I giggled and nodded.

"Hakuna Matata, Marco." Jessie giggled.

"Hakuna Matata, Jessie." I said over my shoulder as I walked out.


End file.
